Quando Se Tem 16
by Darck Angel
Summary: toda dor ,todo amor ,e consequecias de ter 16 anos, os sentimentos por tras das aparencias, e quando finalemnte esse dois conversam o que acontecera quais as consequencias
1. Away

**Away**

Já fazia quase 1 ano que não nos viam agora vida era diferente. já tinha que lutar . Esta vida tinha passado. Agora era quase normal.Menos a saudades que sentíamos um do outro.

Minha vida havia mudado agora eu morava com meu irmão e Tenente Noin

Os dias estavam muito chatos quase nada acontecia e quando acontecia meu irmão tentava me afastar,delas pois achava que depois de tudo que passei deveria viver uma vida normal.

Mais eu tava cansada ser quem eu era .Depois de tudo . Eu já havia mudado muito mesmo parecia que tudo era monótono .Toda vez que fechava meus olhos via a imagem dele comigo era tão difícil seguir minha vida pois já estava diferente .

Naquele dia acordei sentido uma dor no coração não sabia o que era .

LOGO TIVE QUE VOLTAR AS MINHAS AULAS

Fui na escola normal ,mais as coisas não pareciam mais às mesmas.Nem eram

Tudo não fazia sentido ,como depois de tudo eu teria que voltar a aquela vidinha .

Todos era tão superficiais e chatos .Quase não tinha mais amigas Ate o uniforme da escola me irritava.

Então lembrei que havia prometido pelos mesmos deveria tentar me adaptar .

Entrei pelo correr e tentei agir como àquela menina de um ano atrás. Mais cada vez que fazia isso me sentia morta por dentro, já que eu não era mais ela.

Continue com isso por algum messes.

Tudo que eu queria era um motivo pra poder mudar .Passei a andar quase sempre só .

As poucas amigas que ainda tinha não me pareciam tão legais .

E ter que ficar a semana toda naquela escola já estava me dando nos nervos. Então comecei a pensar nele de novo.

Tudo que queria era ver ele Hero Yui.

Então resolvi ir pro meu quarto entrei lá vi que minha colega de quarto ,nova tava lá ,com uma garrafa de vodca. E ela me ofereceu nunca havia bebido. Mais naquela hora me deu uma imensa vontade de provar. Então bebi era amargo e quente mais era bom. Então bebi , bebi mais uns copos. 'Quando vi eu e minha colega já estávamos bêbadas. Comecei a falar tudo que tava pensado. Derrepente me deu vontade de ligar pra ele ,bebi mais um copo e liguei

Eu:hero e você?

Hero-: allo , quem ta falando

Eu: aqui e Relena só liguei pra ouvir sua vozzz

Hero: você ta estranha..

Eu: to com saudades de você .....

Hero: você ta bêbada?

Eu: não só bebi uns copos . sabe às vezes queria que você não fosse tão cretino . você acha que só te liguei por que to bêbada saiba que só queria falar com você afinal somos amigos não?

Hero: você ligou e por que ta muito loca nem sabe o que ta falando

Então desliguei na cara dele. Como ele podia me julgar , aquilo doeu muito .Mais sabia no fundo que ele tinha razão. Foi a bebida que me fez agir assim.

Como eu queria poder ser eu mesma, mais parecia que só bêbada eu consegui me mostrar como era sem mascara.

**Gostaram da fan ainda tem muitas coisas vão acontecer comentem por favor bjs tchau**


	2. sozinha

**CAP 2**

**SOZINHA**

Quando eu olho as pessoas a minha volta e como se não conseguisse enxergar os seus rostos e como se tudo na minha vida fosse mentira .será que por ter vivido a guerra eu me tornei essa pessoa que não e capaz de ser feliz que fica escondida atrás das aparecias de vida que nunca quis . Por que só quando bebi tive coragem de ligar para ele.

Será que sou tão fraca . consigo enfrentar a guerra mais não a mim mesma.

Então resolvi ir pro meu quarto e beber mais um pouco talvez assim da próxima vez teria coragem de fugir da minha vida.

Senti-me muito triste por ele nem se importa comigo . nem em ser gentil .

Por um minuto eu quis ir atrás dele mais logo lembrei que tinha responsabilidades e não podia fazer o que eu queria.

Afinal eu era Relena e todos estavam sempre se espelhando em mim irônico eles achavam que eu não tinha problemas que minha vida e escolhas foram fácies .

Estão sai correndo e entro no meu quarto e vi minha colega ela tinha uma garrafa de uísque .

Lia me olho com uma cara .

**Lia:** Relena você ta precisando viajar

Toma um gole .

**Eu:** passa a garrafa

Então de uma vez virei a garrafa . depois de quase ter esvaziado a garrafa comecei a me sentir mal deitei na minha cama e chorei sem para ate desmaiar

Acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça e um enjôo aquele dia não sai do meu quarto.

Quando melhorei voltei a me sentir vazia .

Sai andado pelo colégio sem rumo

Talvez se ele tive aqui eu me sentisse melhor eu pensava .

Dói tanto pensar nas coisas e tão difícil viver eu só pensava nas conseqüências do meu passado será que ajudou alguém de verdade ou apenas causei mais mortes . comecei a lembrar de algumas pessoas que morreram por minha culpa .

Fui para o meu quarto tentar dormir mais não consegui

Fiquei agitada na cama quando vi Lia entrado no quarto .

**Lia:** relena não consegue dormir?

**Eu;** não .

**Lia:** pera tenho um comprimido que uso para dormi eu te empresto você quer?

**Eu:** quero . naquele instante só pensava em dormi e esquecer tudo talvez eu acordasse em outra realidade onde as coisas fossem bem melhor

Então pela primeira vez há muito tempo eu dormi eu ate sonhei com meu pai num natal que tivemos juntos quando eu era pequena lembre de um tempo que nunca ia voltar mais também do carinho e atenção que já fazia anos que não tinha e saudades doeu muito quis poder estar junto dele de novo .já não ter medos achar que tudo ia ter um final feliz .

Mais então acordei e notei que meu mundo feliz nunca mais voltaria quis chora mais naquele momento não consegui apenas me abracei com um ursinho que ele avia me dado .

Naquele dia não quis levantar da cama fiquei lá o dia inteiro

Lembrando das coisas que uma vez sonhei , lembrando das esperanças que perdi com o tempo ...


	3. HAHAHAHA

**Cap 3 **

**haaaaaaaa**

Meus pensamentos vagavam nas lembras . desejava do fundo do meu coração ter a felicidade e paz de volta pra alma talvez assim pudesse me libertar .

Naquela noite me deu uma incrível vontade de correr sem para e foi que eu fiz .

Só parei quando notei que tava na cidade que era noite, queria alguma coisa pra me sentir melhor vi que vários jovens entravam numa casa noturna .

Resolvi entra lá.dancei,bebi muito

Queria me livrar de ser quem eu era . então um homem se aproximou de mim e me ofereceu uma bebida eu aceitei tomamos um uísque depois outro . ele me falou que seu nome era Fernando

**Fernando:** você e muito bonita garota

**Eu:** obrigada

**Fernado :** você quer conhecer diversão de verdade ?

**Eu**:eu quero

**Fernando: **então vem comigo para outra sala.

Eu fui atrás dele lá ele me ofereceu um cigarro de maconha .

E eu aceite

Eu tava muito chapada e comecei a ter uma espécie de coragem súbita .

Dei adeus a ele e sai de lá bem rápido fui ate a estação de ônibus mais próxima e passagem pra cidade onde o Hero morava . cheguei lá 3 horas depois ainda sobe o efeito da maconha bati a porta dele.

Espera alguma coisa que nem eu mesma sabia o que era .talvez fosse sentido na minha vida ou apenas um rumo . cada segundo na porta da frente na casa dele me arrependia por ter ido lá o medo crescia dentro de mim será que ele ficaria bravo por me ver naquele jeito

Respirei fundo . e gritei

**Eu:** Hero sou eu Relena

Então ele veio e abriu a porta estava com uma cara de quem ia me matar

**Hero:** relena entra .

**Hero:** você esta chapada?

**Eu:** não

**Hero:** pare de mentir to vendo que você esta sim

**Hero:** você e idiota

**Eu:** também você não tem nada a ver com que eu faço você não e nada meu.

**Hero:** e por isso que você bate a essa hora na minha porta

**Eu: ** se e assim eu vou embora já

**Hero:** você não via não sair essa hora da noite chapada por ai daqui a pouco você vai começar a sentir os efeitos contrários da maconha meu .

**Eu:** você não manda em mim, vou embora sim

Então fiquei muito brava e fui ate a porta correndo mais acho eu por ironia do destino fiquei tonta e desmaiei

* * *

**Gostaram desse cap espero que sim mandem duvidas sugestões criticas**

**Bjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjsssssssssss xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Conseqüências**

Ele me levou para dentro, e pegou álcool fez eu cheira e comecei a voltar a mim mesmo assim não queria estar ali, as palavras dele tinham me magoado demais mesmo que na maioria delas estejam certas, mais ouvir isso dele era horrível.

Quando acordei notei que ele tinha trocado minhas roupas, tentei levantar mais ainda esta tonta, ele veio ate mim e me ajudou a sentar.

**Hero: **Fica deita quita , vc ainda esta mal

**Eu:** já estou bem não preciso de vc

**Hero**: não precisa e vi o que vc e capaz de fazer sozinha

Eu: chega se quer que eu fique deita cala boca e me deixa em paz

Ele se levantou e saio andado como se não ligasse para o que eu falava idiota

Quem ele pensa que e , não nem capaz de ser ele mesmo , como posso odiar e amar alguém assim. Nossa comecei a me sentir triste de novo , p efeito da droga tinha passado que merda aproveitei que ele não estava na sala me levante i e fui ate um armário que vi tinha bebida ,peguei uma garrafa e levei ate sofá virei tudo de uma vez ,bebi o mais rápido que pude não queria lembrar da dor , terminei a garrafa pos de volta no lugar deitei no sofá de novo e por alguma razão adormeci mais não como das outras vezes que era sono leve eu me sentia tão cansada como se não tive forças para mais um dia ,mais de vês a inquietação por aquele instante senti como se tudo fosse acabar logo e dormi.

Durante a noite hero foi ate onde eu estava e me coberto com cobertor , e num gesto que nunca eira espera tirou uma mecha dos meus cabelos dos olhos e festa carinhos em mim, como se importasse comigo ,apresar te estar já acorda continue a fingi que tava dormindo e deixei ele me tocar ,eu precisava dele ,será que ele por um instante sentiu carinho por mim

Mais ou mesmo tempo o medo crescia estar tão perto dele me deixa perturbada e medo que tudo se desfaça muito rápido como no passado fazia as lagrimas escorreram , não sei se ele se deu conta ou apenas achou que tava sonhado mais ele me abraçou , e só instante seguinte se levantou e saio e vazio e dor aumento , me levantei e fui atrás dele

**Eu:**hero

Ele se virou assuntado

**Eu :** precisamos falar

**Hero**: podemos falar amanham

**Eu**:tem que ser agora

Hero:fala então

**Eu:**enquanto eu estava deitada vc me abraçou pq?

(fiquei esperando algo como eu gosto de vc)

**Hero**:eu estava com pena de vc

**Eu**:vc soe sta me ajudando por pena ?

**Hero **:sim

**Eu:** não significo nada por para vc

**Hero:** o que eu vc poderia significar?

**Eu:** nem meu amigo vc e?

**Hero:** ...

**Eu: **por favor, não fica em silencio, e não fuja como sempre

**Hero:** não fujo de nada

**Eu:** só me diz

**Hero:**não tenho nada para disser

**Eu:** seu cretino quem vc pensa que e? Te a odeio tanto e sua culpa eu estar assim

**Hero:** a culpa e só sua garota mimada para de joga sua responsabilidades para os outros

Eu dei um tapa mais forte que consegui nele. E outro continuei batendo enquanto chorava

Ele nem se movia mais continue a bater , ele me segurou e prendeu minhas mãos

**Hero:** para sua loca,continue a chorar enquanto tentava soltar minhas mãos ele me abraçou

**Eu: (**chorando)- gosto demais de você ao mesmo tempo também te odeio com todas as forças.

Ele fez uma coisa que nunca esperaria , começou a rir

Eu voltei a bater nele, ele me puxou com tudo e me beijou.

* * *

oii gente eu sei que demorei muito par apost esse cap tive muitos preoblemas com pc com minha vida gente dei sugestoes ta obrigada pelos comentarios

espero que gostem nao andao muito criativa desculpem por tudo

bjsssssssssssssssss


End file.
